The Prank
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1. A short one-shot of a prank the twins pull on Ratchet, but sadly, it does not end well for the two Lambo twins! Warning: may contain crazyness...and twin tortune not gross, but funny !


Ok, this is my first Transformer one-short and if you can't guess by the title or the summary…it is about the HILAROUS Lambo Twins (Sunny and Sides) and the medic. they just seem to ALWAYS ticked off! This is about a prank go right…and the punished of the angry medic!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Transformers! Just this random idea of crazyness…no if you have thought about this…please don't get mad…my brain just thought of this! I don't steal ideas!

* * *

Ratchet sat at his desk, writing something down on a piece of paper. It was another day in Autobot headquarters, and there had been no recent Decpticon activity. Ratchet then placed the pen down and sighed. Today was going to be a nice day, Or Was It? He placed his robotic arms behind his head and leaned back in the chair, with his optics closed. Little did he know that evil in the form of two very 'special' twins were afoot.

* * *

Both Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe were running down the corridors, smiles plaster on their faces. Of course on this boring day, they had something up their selves for Ratchet. They stopped and stood up against the wall next to an opening, leading into Ratchet's lab. Sunstreaker peaked in; then turned to his brother.

"He's asleep Side.! Now is the perfect time!" Sunstreaker whispered to his brother. Sideswipe placed his hand in front of his mouth and laughed quietly.

"Yeah Sun.! It is the perfect time!" Then Sunstreaker grabbed a small metal ball from a compartment on his arm and held it in his hand. They both laughed quietly. Sunstreaker then turned his body and poked his head into the room. He smiled and brought his arm up, the one with the ball, and then launched the ball into the room. Sunstreaker quickly whipped around back against the wall and waited.

* * *

Ratchet continued to relax in the chair, till he got the feeling of something was wrong. He opened his optics, while still in the chair. Something was diffidently wrong. Not a second to soon, a bright light filled the room. Ratchet covered his blue optics with his hands and cried out, "AAAhhh…" He heard foots steps funning into his lab; then four pairs of metallic arms grabbed his shoulders. "What the…" Ratchet, still blinded, was soon bounded and gagged. He felt being placed on a table, in the sitting position. The blindness soon went away as soon as it came, and before Ratchet was the two faces he never EVER wanted to see in his lab. Standing before him were the smiling faces of the twins.

"'Ello Ratchet…" the red brother said to him. He salute his hand to Ratchet.

"Yes, good'day Ratchet. Nice day for a lab re-done. Don't you think?" the yellow brother finished. Ratchet went wide-eyed and began to yelled, but they were muffled. He soon began to struggle to be free and then beat the living circuits out of these two sparklings. But his arms were bound behind him, his arms bound to him, and his feet were bound at the ankles with super strong chains.

Again he began to yelled, "Mmmm…mmmm! Mmm! MMmm!"

Sunstreaker then held up arm to his audio sensor on the side of his head and leaned in closer to the medic., "What was that Ratchet? Please re-do my lab. If you wish…" Both Autobots began to laughed and brought out from behind them, bottles of spray paint. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe then began running around the lab with the cans and began to color the machines. It didn't take long before the lab was color in reds and yellows. Then they stood before Ratchet again, who looked mortified.

They smiled at him and turned to leave. On the way out they waved good-bye while saying, "Bye Ratchet! Hope you love the paint job!" Once outside the lab, they began running down the hallway and into their joint rooms. They closed the door and began placing machines and other random heavy objects against the door. They laughed as they did this.

They then hid in a corner, and then Sideswipe whispered to his brother, "How long do you think it will take before Ratchet comes and hunts us down?" Sunstreaker shrugged.

"Don't know…a couple of minutes probably…" They sat in the corner, holding each other, and staring at the doorway, which was blocked by junked that was in their room. They waited and waited. It became eerie quietly. A couple of minutes passed and nothing happened.

* * *

Ratchet tried to break the chains but could not break them. He continued to struggle, till someone finally walked into the room.

* * *

Wheeljack was walking down the hallway, reading the chipboard in his left hand. He read over as he turned left into Ratchet's lab. He needed to talk with the medic. about something. He walked half-way into the room and stopped; his eyes not leaving the chipboard.

"Ratchet, I need to…" He never finished, for once he looked up, the chipboard fell to the ground. He slowly looked around the room and noticed all the drawing and doodles of different things. They were colored in red and yellow spray paint. Wheeljack's optics wondered around the room, till they came upon a bonded Ratchet. Wheeljack then ran up to him and began upon tying him. "What happen here Ratchet? What happen to you?"

Once the gag had been removed, Ratchet told Wheeljack, "It was those rotten Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! They did this to me and my lab. Once I get my hands on them!" He balled his hands up, and Wheeljack put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"You know you shouldn't play their little game…" But Ratchet swatted Wheeljack's hand away and got up and left the lab. Wheeljack sighed, knowing the twins were in a world of hurt.

* * *

Ratchet stormed down the hallway, glancing at the doors till he found the one door he was looking for. He then began to beat on the door and yelling, "Open up you good-for-nothing, soon-to-be-scrap-metal, Primus-forsaken sparklings! Now!" He continued to beat on the door. **THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…**

* * *

Inside, the twins heard nothing for another couple of minutes. Then they began speaking quietly.

"You get up…" Sunstreaker began.

"No you…" Sideswipe argured back.

"No you…" Sunstreaker then pushed his brother. Sideswipe pushed back.

"NO YOU…" Sideswipe then yelled. Then they began pushing each other, but stop when they heard the sounds of **THUMP**-ing, and then came Ratchet's angered voice. They hugged each and began to cry optic fluids.

"No, he is going to kill us!" Sideswipe began to cry out.

"NNOO!!! I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!!!" Sunstreker cried out, while covering his face. Then the worst happen, the stuff they piled up began to fall. They stopped crying and looked at each other.

"*Sniff* Good-bye bro.!" Sideswipe said to his yellow brother.

"*Sniff* Same here…" Then everything began to fall from up against the door, and once everything was down. Everything grew silent.

"Do you think he left?" Sideswipe asked.

"May…" But Sunstreaker never finished, for at that moment, their door opened and in the doorway stood a very ticked off Ratchet.

"Eepp…" both brothers said as Ratchet glared at him, one optic twitching.

"You…will…pay…" Ratchet moaned out in anger. The brothers looked at each other and gulped. Ratchet then slowly advanced closer to them.

* * *

Ratchet was in his lab finishing cleaning it up, when Optimus Prime walked up to the lab doorway.

"Ratchet, have you seen Sunstreaker or Sideswipe?" he asked the medic. The medic. looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know where they are Prime. Probably…hanging around somewhere…" He then turned from the Autobot leader and began wiping some more paint off of his machines. Without Optimus noticing, Ratchet smirked at his comment._

* * *

__from a beam jutting out from the side of the top of the volcano top…_

"Great…just great! You'know Sun., when you want to pull a prank of Ratchet, DON'T pull me into it!" Sideswipe said was he was singing back and forth from his brother, both were upside down. A chain was tied to his left ankle, then tied to the beam, then it was lead down on the other side of the beam and attached to Sunstreaker's right ankle.

"Whatever Side.!" Sunstreaker replied as he just hanged there by his ankle. Then his brother came crashing into him. "Hey, get off!" They began pushing and shoving each other, furthering the entanglement. Soon, they were back-to-back, chained together, and hanging in the volcano base.

"Great…" they both muttered.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHA!!! Silly twins, Ratchet always wins!

Sunstreaker: But it was a funny prank…

Sideswipe: Yeah…

*Sigh* You two are…

Sunstreaker&Sideswipe: AWESOME!

*Sigh* Not what I was thinking…

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
